


Fandom Bay

by Knight_Shade



Series: One Day Dabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feel-good, Genderless, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Reader-Insert, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: You know those weird looks you and your buddies get when you talk about fandom stuff; looks that most likely stem from confusion due to taking words like “ship” and “canon” literally? Well they just gave me the best idea! What if WE took those words way too seriously? Think of a ship you love, and imagine designing a boat after it. The vessel would match the theme and style of the characters involved and basically is a monument to their relationship. But we all have more than one ship so we would end up with a fleet of literal ships dedicated to our favorite characters! Let me take you on a tour of Fandom Bay…





	1. Chapter 1

The dock-master greets you, “Hello, and welcome to Fandom Bay. Is this your first visit with us?” You nod. “FAN-tastic, may I see your ship request log please?” You hand over a list of all the ships you want in your fleet. The dock master looks it over and sighs “I see you have a long list, this is going to take awhile. We might as well start with the easy section, please follow me to Canon Harbor”.

You follow them to a well organized port where each fandom has their own dock and each ship is secured in its designated spot. Each and every one is different. They vary in color, style, theme and extravagance, some ships are small, and some are large but almost all of them look seaworthy. You begin to smile as you spot a few of your favorites. You get to board every ship on your list and meet the beloved characters aboard; they give you a tour of their vessel and a pledge of allegiance. As you tour the docks of Cannon Harbor you notice that every ship has at least one cannon on board. You mention this to the dock-master who replies “Why of course they do, all of these ships have their author’s seal of authenticity granting them the honor of manning their cannons in your name. Canons are the most effective weapon out at sea after all.” This leaves you worrying about some of the ships on your list that you KNOW will not have a seal of authenticity.

You are so distracted you almost run into the dock-master as they pull up short. “That is the last of them, they will be ready to set out with you on your journey when you are ready,” they say. Thinking through your list you notice that you have not seen many of your requested ships yet. You point this out and the dock master replies “Of course not, the others are docked elsewhere. I will show you the way” you follow them along the shore and into a giant cave. It seems to be bustling with light and life. You gasp when you distinguish individual ships amongst the chaos. The dock-master chuckles, “Welcome to Fic-Haven”.

All the ships here are different too but the variety is much more diverse. Some are large party yachts; some could hardly be a raft. There is no distinguishable pattern and in fact some ships are tied to other ships, or simply docked ON another ship. Some ships are overlapping and others try desperately to be on their own. There are even ships that contain the same characters but have different variations. “How will we find all the ones on my list?” you ask. The dock-master turns and winks “I have my ways” they reply knowingly. And sure enough they guide you to your favorite ships with the least amount of hassle that can be managed in the chaos. You point out that none of these ships have cannons on them and the dock master explains “True, but they have other weapons at their disposal; you just have to know how to use them”.

After a long day of recruitment you think you finally understand the general layout of the cave when you notice something shiny under the surface of the water nearby. You lean over to look at it and the dock-master comes up next to you. “Ah, yes, submarines can be very distracting once you notice them can’t they?” you give them a questioning look. “Submarines are ships that exist just below the surface. Most people miss them entirely on their first visit to the fandom. However, when they return with more life experience their existence is all too clear. And then they wonder how they ever missed them to begin with.'' Your shocked expression causes the dock master to laugh. “Are you ready to set sail now?” they ask. You nod. The dock-master then leads you away to board a very special flagship; your OTP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love his universe and I have wanted to return to it for awhile. Inspiration finally struck and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the first installment.

A slightly chill wind caresses your face creating a slight blush as you deeply inhale the scent of saltwater and fresh air.  You smile your biggest smile as you open your eyes to watch the horizon.  You stand on the bow of your flagship, wind tussling your hair, feeling refreshed. Humming contentedly, you return to the main deck of the ship to be greeted by your OTP.  

 

They inform you that another fleet has been spotted in the distance. A cold shiver runs down your spine. You knew other fleets must exist, but you hadn't expected to run into one so soon. You have only been at sea for a few hours after all. You begin to worry for the safety of your fleet, shipping wars can be brutal, and you want no part in them. 

 

Seeing your worried face, your OTP offers you some advice. “Give them a chance, you could end up making a new friend”. You think it over a moment but nod anyway. You glance to the horizon as if you can see the incoming fleet and reassure yourself that everything will be fine… probably. 

 

An hour later you can finally get a good look at the other fleet. It has just as many ships as yours, but you can pick out the flagship anyway. As you look through your spyglass you realize that you recognize the ship. In fact, you have one just like it in your own fleet. Storing your spyglass at your side you order the matching ship forward. 

 

Once you have boarded the ship you sail out to meet the other Admiral. The two matching ships pull alongside one another and you wave to the Admiral. They are waving back with a smile so wide it splits their face. After an inviting gesture they swing over to your ship on a rope. Straightening up after the satisfying thud of their boots on deck they open their arms to you.

 

“Wow, I’m so glad I found someone who loves this ship too”

 

“Of course,” you reply as conversation begins between the two of you. You talk for hours about your matching ships as well as others. You talk about varying fandom isles and even suggest some for each other to visit. Time slips by you as you become fast friends, chatting until the first blush of sunset. You reluctantly bid each other farewell with an exchange of contact information, and a promise to meet again.

 

Once back on board your flag ship, your OTP asks you how the meeting went with a knowing glint in their eyes. 

 

“I had a lot of fun, and I think we could become an alliance someday” you smile as a firework launches into the sky from one of your rear ships. Your whole fleet has been tethered together in preparation for a party to celebrate your first night at sea. The firework is to signal your return so that the party can begin in earnest. The boundaries between ships fade away as everyone freely roams from ship to ship, admiring the unique beauty of each. More fireworks light up the sky well into the night. But you don't watch the colorful display, instead your eyes are drawn to the laughter and smiles of your crew all around you. Despite their varying history, talents, and experience; everyone seems happy to be here serving under someone they know cares about them deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you have ship designs for your favorite ships stuck in your head now? lol, I do; and I regret nothing! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker than the other two and a bit more abstract. The angst doesn't last forever though I promise.

Your numb hands barely register the coarse wood beneath you as you feel your raft rock with the waves. Can it even be called a raft? It’s really just a large piece of wood you found adrift in the current of that storm. The one that shook you to your core and left your body numb with self-doubt and weighted down by hopelessness. You blearily open your eyes to a blank black sky overhead. It seems to stretch forever the only change that of the rippling Dark blue ocean around you.

Recalling the storm is not a pleasant experience. The anger of the Thunder reverberating your bones, the painful Lightning forcing your eyes shut to the world, the icy water slowly sapping your strength, and worst of all the rain painfully pelting any exposed skin relentlessly. It was as if the storm wanted to punish you for daring to exist. It was so strong that you got knocked overboard, your only lifeline this random piece of driftwood.

Salt water splashes onto your face bringing you back to the present. The storm is gone but all that’s left to you is the black sky, the deep ocean and this piece of wood. Looking at it more closely you begin to make out a carving you didn’t notice before. It’s weathered by the sea, much like you currently, but still discernible from its surroundings. A star lighting the way for a lonely sailor in a boat that, unlike yours, was built to accommodate a passenger. You can’t help but grow bitter at this sailor’s good fortune. Not only do they have a decent vessel, they have a star to guide their way. Not like you. You’re stuck. You have no direction nor method of finding one.

You look back up at the sky ready to curse its empty black expanse when you notice a small pin prick of light. As you look at it you can’t help but hope it’s a star. A star of hope. Unbidden a certain image comes to your mind. A character that you hold dear, one that is so full of hope they are practically the personification of the word. Just as the image paints itself across your mind’s eye so too does it paint a constellation in the sky. A constellation centered on that first star, shining in the outline of your personal hope.  You can’t help but smile, just a bit, as you feel the tug of your connection to them pull at your heart.

Suddenly you realize that you had hope with you all along. You carried it with you in your heart wearing the mask of a beloved face. Closing your eyes and placing your hands over your heart you realize that you have many such guiding constellations within you. Ones that nothing can take from you so long as you remember them. Personifications of love, strength, creativity, joy, determination, wonder, faith, and even spite come to mind shining vividly. Some are not lonely figures but groups; whether known to each other or not, they are each known by you. Most importantly you find the constellation you hold most dear, the one you aspire to be like, the one who is already so similar to yourself.

Upon opening your eyes you find the once empty sky glittering with precious constellations. The inside of your heart painted across the sky. Each one connected to you, each one ready to head your call and guide you. You seek out your constellation of self. Your eyes are drawn to it like a magnet finding its pair. It sparkles near the horizon beckoning you forth, towards who you are and who you wish to become. Drawing upon the strength of willpower, logic, and endurance shining above, you force yourself into motion.

There is a small section of wood, nearly ripped free of your raft that you finish separating from the whole. You wrap one end of the splintering wood in a piece of cloth ripped from your own clothes as you prepare for the journey ahead. You make yourself as comfortable as you can and dip your makeshift paddle into the water beside you. With this first step you begin your journey, you don’t know the destination nor how long it will take but all you can do now is move forward with your constellations to guide you.

As the sun begins to rise you do not fear the loss of your guides as they do not come from an external source. They are always with you, waiting for your call. They guide you steadfastly through both night and day, storm and calm. Eventually you see a ship appear on the horizon, its sails familiar as it and its companions come into full view. Your flagship and that of all your allies sailing towards you.

You are welcomed back aboard with open arms;knowing you are home, amongst the friends you treasure and the very characters which guide you. However, you know your journey is not finished, you know deep down that you will always need your starry guides. Setting course to follow the constellation of adventure you realize that it is not the destination that truly matters; it is the journey.


End file.
